3615, allô Père Noël !
by Amako-sama
Summary: Ce n'est pas que Loki n'aime pas les enfants, hein. Mais si vous aussi vous travailliez six jours sur sept chez Toy's R Us, sur Timesquare, alors peut-être qu'effectivement, les razmoquettes vous donneraient des boutons.


Bonjour à tous ! Je retrouve avec plaisir le fandom pour un registre totalement différent de la dernière chose que j'ai postée (RIP Tony). Cet OS est donc le cadeau promis à **Obviously** pour ses reviews. J'espère qu'il satisfera tout le monde. Le prompt a été donné par **Obviously** et est (presque) respecté. Aucun warning, rien ne m'appartient, bonne lecture !

(ah, et sinon, j'ai été voir le concert symphonique de Mozart l'Opéra Rock. Je suis en état d'euphorie permanente depuis deux jours. Voilà.)

* * *

><p>Loki n'était pas du genre à se mentir à lui-même. Bon, disons qu'il évitait en règle générale de se mentir à lui-même. Mais là, il n'allait pas faire semblant, hein. Loki détestait son boulot. Point. Qu'on arrête de lui dire quelle chaaaaaance il avait, à quel point les enfants sont déliiiicieux, combien on l'enviiiiiait... Sérieusement. Que celui qui réussissait à passer plus d'une demi-heure avec un enfant sans avoir de sérieuses envies de strangulation lui lance la première pierre.<p>

Loki travaillait depuis deux ans chez Toy's R Us, sur Timesquare. Il avait, comme tous les jeunes gens à New York, eut des espoirs, des rêves. Il avait eut son diplôme du MIT avec mention Bien, avait trouvé un job le dimanche comme caissier chez la chaîne de jouets et avait cherché une place avec son diplôme. L'opportunité du siècle s'était présentée un matin de janvier lorsqu'il avait reçut un appel de son agence de recrutement lui proposant un poste d'ingénieur dans un grand laboratoire.

Mais la mention Bien avait botté les fesses des probabilités qu'il soit embauché et un type avait eut le poste à sa place. Alors il avait remplacé son job chez Toy's R Us par un emploi à plein temps et supportait des enfants braillards et des parents dépressifs toute l'année. Joie. Qui avait dit que la vie était juste ? Histoire qu'il aille mettre des punaises sur sa chaise. Oui, même les mauvaises plaisanteries des enfants commençaient à déteindre sur lui, c'est dire.

La période de Noël battait son plein, amenant avec elle le moment de l'année que Loki détestait le plus, à cause de l'affluence dont le magasin était soudainement victime. Entre les parents pressés et malpolis et les enfants pourris gâtés, il y avait de quoi avoir des envies de suicide. Mais peut-être avait-il oublié de préciser où il travaillait. Loki était le directeur du rayon poupées. Oui madame. Les Barbies et autres MonsterHigh étaient son quotidien. Qu'on arrête de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de raisons d'être déprimé, maintenant.

oOo

On était donc samedi matin, le vingt-deux décembre pour être exact, et les rayons grouillaient des parents en retard, une mine mi-paniquée, mi-désespérée sur le visage, cherchant – souvent en vain – le cadeau idéal souhaité par leur chiard. Loki avait plaqué son sourire le plus aimable sur ses lèvres et se proposait d'aider quiconque passait par sa partie du magasin. Malgré tout, son job payait pas mal, merci bien.

Le brun vit avec bonheur l'heure du déjeuner arriver, les rayons se vidant petit à petit pour en plus laisser que les quelques parents qui travaillaient le samedi et n'avaient que le midi pour aller faire les courses. Loki s'assit sur son petit escabeau qui lui permettait d'atteindre les plus hautes étagères – et les plus hautes Barbies – et souffla lentement pour relâcher la pression que l'affluence avait tendance à amener avec elle.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour profiter de l'accalmie, une voix grave l'interpella, lui faisant relever la tête. Devant lui se tenait un homme de taille moyenne, à la barbe taillée avec soin et aux yeux mordorés joueurs, visiblement du même âge que lui. Loki prit une seconde pour dire adieu à sa tranquillité perdue et se leva pour saluer le client.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

– Bonjour, je cherche un cadeau pour ma fille, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider... Loki ?

Quoi ? Comment... Ah, oui. Son badge. Il ne s'y ferait jamais.

– Bien sûr. Quelle âge a-t-elle ?

– Quatre ans.

– Alors je peux vous conseiller la nouvelle collection des Mariposa, ou bien notre arrivage de Polly Pockets. Elle est assez grande pour ne pas avaler les pièces.

– Excusez-moi, les Maripoquoi ?

– Venez, je vais vous montrer.

Ce moment de virilité intense où le vendeur doit expliquer au papa ce qu'est une Barbie Mariposa. Et après, on l'accusait de râler. Sérieusement. Loki envisageait honnêtement d'avoir voulu envahir la Terre et massacré des populations dans une autre vie pour être puni comme ça. Non, vraiment. Il avait dû fâcher quelqu'un de très puissant à ce niveau-là.

Finalement, les poupées semblèrent convaincre le père qui choisit une Mariposa aux grandes ailes roses à paillettes. Il remercia Loki d'un sourire et partit vers les caisses. Le jeune homme ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de la silhouette de son client. Il y avait quelque chose de magnétique dans sa démarche, une sorte d'aura qui attirait Loki et lui donnait envie de le plaquer contre les rayons et de le prendre, _là tout de suite._

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer, le brun se força à faire l'inventaire mental de toute l'étagère des Mermaidia par ordre chronologique d'apparition. L'effet fut presque immédiat et il retourna s'asseoir sur son escabeau, attendant le prochain client.

oOo

La période de Noël passa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, emportant avec elle le gros de la clientèle qui se clairsèmerait désormais jusqu'à l'année suivante. Loki passa le Réveillon avec sa meilleure amie, Sif. Ils ne mangèrent pas de dinde, tout comme ils n'avaient pas fêté Thanksgiving, n'eurent pas de bûche et ne s'offrirent pas de cadeaux. Comme chaque année. C'était leur tradition à eux, qu'ils avaient fabriquée Noël après Noël.

Sif venait de l'assistance publique et avait quitté sa huitième famille d'accueil aussi vite que sa majorité le lui avait permis, emménageant dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Loki depuis ce jour-là. Quant à lui, il ne parlait plus à sa famille depuis qu'ils l'avaient jeté dehors en apprenant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire l'armée, comme le voulait la tradition familiale. Ce qui devait bien faire huit ans maintenant, puisqu'il était entré au MIT à seize ans.

Sif et Loki s'étaient rencontrés sur les bancs du cours de génie mécanique. La jeune fille était âgée de deux ans de plus que son ami et venait de quitter sa famille d'accueil. Elle envisageait de quitter le MIT pour l'université de Droit local. Loki lui avait offert de partager son appartement et trois jours plus tard, ils prenaient leur première cuite ensemble, un soir morose de Noël où ils couchèrent ensemble. Ce fut la première et la dernière fois que cela arriva, mais ils ne se quittèrent plus à partir de ce jour.

Ce soir n'échappa pas à la coutume. Ils burent des quantités copieuses et indécentes d'alcool, se goinfrèrent de bonbons en regardant une énième rediffusion du Rocky Horror Picture Show. Lorsque Sif se mit à hurler les paroles d'une des chansons, Loki sut qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller dormir. Il s'agissait d'être en forme pour remettre ça le lendemain, à l'heure où d'autres ouvraient leurs cadeaux. Comment ça, leur Noël n'était pas sain ?

Ils flottèrent dans une brume alcoolisée jusqu'au Nouvel An, qu'ils passaient complètement sobres, comme un dernier pied de nez à cette société dans laquelle ils sonnaient faux. Puis la nouvelle année commença avec le retour au travail de Loki. Il retrouva avec le plus grand déplaisir son rayon rose à froufrous qu'il remplit des nouveautés de la saison en attendant les premiers clients de l'année.

Le mois de janvier passa lentement, suivit d'un février pluvieux et glacial qui vit les vingt-cinq ans de Loki et une nouvelle gueule de bois cuvée avec une Sif euphorique de l'obtention de ses partiels. Puis mars fut là et Loki remplaça Barbie Mère Noël par Barbie Mère Nature. Il se plongea de nouveau dans sa routine jusqu'à ce matin brumeux de mars où une paire d'yeux dorés se plantèrent dans les siens. Avec une sensation de déjà-vu, il accueillit le client qui portait une petite fille aux boucles rousses dans les bras.

– Bonjour, Loki !

– Je peux vous aider ? répondit-il sans se formaliser.

– Je viens encore pour ma fille. Dis au monsieur ce que tu veux, Natasha.

– Grmblgh...

La lumière se fit dans la tête du brun. Bien sûr. Le type en retard pour Noël. C'était donc sa fille. Elle était plutôt mignonne même si son air meurtrier fit frissonner Loki qui n'avait de toute façon pas compris ce qu'elle avait dit.

– Pardon ?

– Mari-osa, souffla la petite.

– Je suis désolé, nous n'en avons plus en rayons, répondit Loki d'un ton neutre.

– A-a, Mari-osa ! s'écria Natasha en s'adressant à son père.

– Il y a moyen de commander ?

Le ton de l'homme était si désespéré et l'air de la gamine si terrifiant que Loki n'eut pas le cœur à l'envoyer se faire voir avec un catalogue, comme il le faisait en général. Il emmena le duo jusqu'à son pupitre où il fit remplir un bon de commande. Puis il congédia poliment le bel homme en lui disant de repasser dans une semaine. Et c'est là que tout commença.

Les yeux dorés se repointèrent le lendemain pour demander si la poupée était arrivée. Loki lui dit patiemment de revenir plus tard. Le surlendemain, l'homme revint en faisant mine de chercher un autre jouet, mais son regard ne quittait pas Loki qui commençait à en avoir marre. Il ne l'aborda pas mais revint le jour suivant pour demander après la poupée. Le brun envisageait sérieusement de plaider l'homicide involontaire s'il faisait tomber une étagère sur lui.

La Barbie arriva cinq jours après la commande. Loki faillait embrasser le livreur lorsqu'il apporta les cartons de jouets à la demande. Sif lui faisait la vie impossible – parce que bien sûr il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de lui parler de l'inconnu du rayon froufrous – et l'homme lui tapait sur le système. Loki se dit avec satisfaction qu'il allait le laisser tranquille. Que nenni. La spirale était lancée.

Le lundi suivant, le brun manqua tomber lorsque quelqu'un le percuta. Il entendit des excuses marmonnées alors que deux bras musclés s'enroulaient autour de sa taille et le remettaient d'aplomb. Il se tourna, prêt à s'excuser à son tour auprès du client, lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme à la petite fille. Il grimaça et ne lui adressa pas un mot avant de s'enfuit presque en courant dans son rayon. Bien sûr, l'autre le suivit.

– Hey ! Excusez-moi, Loki. Je suis désolé !

– C'est bon, grogna le brun.

– Non, vraiment ! Laissez-moi vous payez un café pour me faire pardonner.

– Sans façon, répliqua Loki en serrant la mâchoire.

– Allez ! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui vous fasse plaisir !

– La paix, monsieur, la paix ! Excusez-moi, c'est ma pause.

Et Loki s'éclipsa dans le local de SAV. Qu'il soit neuf heures trente du matin et que l'heure de la pause ne soit pas prête d'arriver ne changeait rien, merci bien.

oOo

– Loki, je cherche un cadeau pour ma fille, c'est bientôt son anniversaire...

– Offrez-lui une Mariposa.

– Elle en a déjà trois !

– Alors achetez une Mermaidia. Promotion. Excusez-moi, c'est ma pause.

oOo

– Loki, je cherche un cadeau pour mon fils, c'est bientôt-

– Bien sûr, dans un rayon de poupées !

– Je suis un père très ouvert.

– Je vais en pause.

– Hey !

oOo

– Loki, je voudrais votre avis...

– Il y a quatre autres vendeurs dans cette partie du magasin, allez donc les voir.

oOo

– Loki, je voudrais offrir une poupée à ma femme, et-

– Ah, parce que votre femme aussi aime les poupées ? C'est un fétichisme dans la famille ?

oOo

– Loki, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma fille.

– Non, ça c'était le mois dernier.

oOo

– Loki, je-

– Dégagez, ou j'appelle la sécurité.

oOo

Lorsque mai pointa le bout de son nez, Loki avait commencé à prendre des antidépresseurs et venait au travail un matin sur deux avec une gueule de bois. Jusqu'au jour où il revit Natasha, accompagné cette fois d'une jeune femme tout aussi rousse, à la taille fine et aux lèvres rouge vif. La petite fille poussa un cri de joie en le voyant et courut dans sa direction, suivit de près par ce qui devrait être sa mère.

– C'est lui, a-an ! C'est lui !

– Bonjour monsieur. Je viens chercher un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ma fille. Elle m'a dit que vous l'avez servie il y a quelques temps de cela.

Loki retint à peine un reniflement dédaigneux. L'anniversaire de Natasha, hein ? Il avait du culot, l'inconnu du rayon à froufrous.

– C'est le cas. Je suppose que tu veux une Mariposa ?

– Nah. Fairytopia, lui sourit l'enfant.

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Personne ne connaissait mieux les Barbies que lui maintenant, mais elle lui faisait une belle concurrence. Il l'emmena devant les poupées et la laissa à sa contemplation extatique pour aller parler avec sa mère.

– Excusez-moi madame, mais j'aimerais vous parler de votre mari.

– Mon mar-... oh, vous voulez dire Tony ? Écoutez, quoi qu'ait fait mon ex-mari, il vous suffit d'appeler notre avocat, il réglera les détails avec vous, un dédommagement vous sera versé.

En parlant, elle lui tendit une carte en papier glacé avec les coordonnées d'un des avocats les plus réputés de New-York. Puis les paroles de la jeune femme le heurtèrent et les connexions se firent dans son esprit. Bien sûr. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

– Vous voulez dire que c'est Tony Stark ? dit-il en pâlissant.

– Lui-même, soupira la rousse.

– Ce qui fait de vous Pepper Potts... écoutez, je ne veux pas de problème. Reprenez votre carte, je vais juste oublier ce qui s'est passé.

Et il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Le maire de New-York, et il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Mon Dieu, et il l'avait menacé. Il était tellement foutu. Loki grogna en se passant une main sur le visage. Alors que Pepper allait lui répondre, Natasha courut vers eux, une boîte à la main qu'elle tendit à sa mère. La jeune femme prit le jouet et remercia Loki avant de dire à sa fille de l'attendre à la caisse. Puis elle se retourna vers le brun.

–Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a fait, mais vous n'aurez pas de problèmes. Nous sommes habitués à ses agissements... excentriques.

–Non, vraiment. Oubliez ça.

La rousse haussa les épaules et le quitta pour retrouver sa fille. Loki posa sa journée et retourna chez lui où Sif révisait ses examens de fin d'année. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant la démarche de zombie de son meilleur ami. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase dans le canapé avec un grognement de fin du monde.

– Hey, Rainbow Dash, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Mon inconnu du rayon à froufrous, tu vois ?

– Il est revenu, c'est ça...

– Nah. C'était son ex-femme.

– Ouch.

– Oh, mais il y a mieux. C'est Tony Stark.

Loki entendit un bruit rauque suivit d'une toux ahurie. Visiblement, Sif s'était étouffée avec sa salive. Ah, délicatesse, sensualité...

– Tu veux dire que le maire de New-York te drague depuis trois mois et que tu ne l'as pas reconnu ?

L'incrédulité perçait dans sa voix.

– Ta gueule, Siphonée, sérieusement.

– Okay, ne bouge pas.

Et les deux meilleurs amis réglèrent ça comme à leur habitude : en noyant leur désespoir dans l'alcool.

Le lendemain, Loki s'attendait à moitié à ce qui arriva. Alors lorsque Tony Stark se pointa entre deux Barbies et trois Polly Pockets, il était presque prêt. Presque. Parce qu'évidemment, rien ne se passa comme il l'avait pensé. La rencontre impliqua beaucoup plus de langues, de gémissements et de salive. Puis on lui tendit un papier qui sentait la fraise, décoré de petites fleurs, sur lequel était écrit au stylo à paillettes un numéro de téléphone et une référence de dossier.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Loki pour reconnaître le numéro de sa candidature dans le laboratoire et une de plus pour remarquer que son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche.

– Monsieur Laufeyson ? Nous avons un poste d'ingénieur mécanique à pourvoir et au vu de vos qualifications, vous nous semblez-

Autant pour les langues et les gémissements. Ça ne faisait pas le poids avec ce qui suivit.

* * *

><p>Voilà Obviously chérie ! J'espère que vous avez tous aimé, je vais essayer de revenir bientôt avec des nouveautés mais ceux qui suivent mes fics Supernatural savent que je suis très occupée hors de ff en ce moment. N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review !<p>

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
